


Draco's favourite gift

by PollyWeasley



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Setting, Muggle Technology, Nipple Play, Rimming, Top!Harry, bottom!Draco, past!mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 04:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PollyWeasley/pseuds/PollyWeasley
Summary: Draco was about to turn thirty-eight, and Harry had no idea what to give him to his birthday. Perhaps, just givinghimselfwas the best gift he could give, even after all these years.





	Draco's favourite gift

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote it on June 5th, but then I could only post it now. I would like to thank my dear @l0vegl0wsinthedark for all the support she gave me and for beta’ing this fic. I hope you all like it!

“For the first time in _forever_ , I’ll finally be here for Papa’s birthday. I want to give him something memorable. But I don’t know what!”

 

Harry looked at his daughter, who was chewing on her lower lip at the moment. She reminded him of Draco every time she did that, and he smiled at her. Carrie was so incredibly smart, and at the same time, so different from them. She was an _accident_ , as people called it, but they didn’t really believe anything was an accident. They’d been young and irresponsible, and at nineteen, they’d had a baby to take care of. They weren’t even in love at that time. They’d just shagged to relieve the stress of the war.

 

But here she was, all dressed in pink, bright brown eyes and messy blonde hair. The eighteen-year-old girl was just out of Hogwarts, but she already had a job at Madame Malkins and making money of her own. Harry was incredibly proud of her, even though the Wizarding World would always call her _Potter’s little princess_. She wasn’t really good at school, it was a fact, but she was a genius at fashion, modelling and creating outfits. At least that was what Pansy said about her. Draco didn’t know a thing about Muggle fashion, and Harry didn’t know about _fashion._ Period.

 

“Why don’t you make him a suit?” Harry suggested, and Carrie looked at him, sighing.

 

“I already thought of that. But then I would have to take his measurements, and he would obviously notice _that_ , and I want it to be a surprise.”

 

“Can’t you just take one of his robes and take the measurements from that?”

 

“To make a Muggle suit? No, I can’t. I mean, _I can_. But it wouldn’t be perfect. I don’t want to make something like I’m you doing your hair.”

 

“Hey!” Harry passed his hands through his hair, and Carrie laughed. “But are you here to talk about my hair or ask about a gift? I have Draco to do the first, you know?”

 

“I know.” Carrie sat down on the brown sofa of his office, playing with his Head Auror insignia as if it was a toy. “I just... What are you going to give him?”

 

Harry looked at her, biting the insides of his cheeks. He didn’t have a clue what to give his husband for his birthday, and it was in a week.

 

“To be honest, Carrie, I don’t know yet. What can I give him that he can’t buy for himself?”

 

Carrie looked at him for a few seconds, putting his insignia back on his table and her hands on her hips. She was tall and skinny, just like Draco, and Harry felt a rush of love for her as she thought about it. She then smiled – Harry’s smile – and nodded.

 

“I know what to give him. Thanks, Dad. You’re the best.”

 

“What are you going to give him?” Harry asked because he needed ideas.

 

“You’ll see in a week. Now I have to go to work. Bye, bye!” She ran out the door before Harry could ask her again, and he sighed, biting the insides of his cheeks again.

 

_What do I give him?_

 

***

 

Almost a week had passed. Harry organised a birthday lunch with his friends at his house and tried to make Draco stop fretting about it. It was his birthday, so he needed to relax.

 

“You’ll fuck up everything if I don’t help you, Potter,” Draco would complain, but then Harry would look like a hurt puppy to him and Draco would sigh and say: “You know I trust you, love, it’s just you’re the worst host ever.”

 

It took Harry a few years to understand that Draco _liked_ the stress of organising a party, so most of the time, Harry would leave him to it. But this time, it was special. Harry wanted to give him something memorable, something that would represent all their years together. Draco was turning thirty-eight. It meant they were together for almost twenty years. It meant a lot, and Harry wanted to do something about it.

 

So he was preparing a second party that night, with just the two of them. He wasn’t that good at finding places and all of that, but it was 2018 and he had a smartphone and the internet. If Draco noticed that he was spending too much time online, he didn’t comment. At the same time, he was trying to find an actual present for him.  Harry was even sneaking into Carrie’s bedroom to see if she was creating something, but she always caught him in the act.

 

“Dad, find your own ideas,” she said when she caught him _again_ , dressed in her pyjamas, hair as big as Harry’s. “I’m sure he’ll like anything you give him, even if it is a bobby pin.”

 

And then, Harry thought, and thought, and thought, and suddenly it was the day of Draco’s birthday, five in the morning, and Harry hadn’t bought anything yet. Draco was snuggled to his side, and Harry was sure that he would wake up with the thundering of his heart inside his ribcage. Harry barely slept that night, and he was getting more and more worried with each passing second. He tried to think logically. What did Draco not have and wouldn’t buy himself? What? What? _What?_

 

He was still thinking when his mobile buzzed, announcing it was time to wake up. Harry looked at it, his hand absentmindedly running through Draco’s blonde hair, and felt lazy to turn it off. It was early because he wanted to take his time cooking his husband a delicious breakfast.

 

“Harry…?” Draco mumbled, his voice sleepy, probably waking up because of the buzz of the alarm. “What time is it…?”

 

“It’s still early, pretty kitty, go back to sleep,” Harry said, kissing his forehead, and Draco nodded.

 

“I hate this nickname…”

 

“You love it.”

 

“I do…” Draco smiled against his shoulder, and Harry smiled too, kissing him again on his forehead and getting out of the bed. He turned off his alarm and went to work. Looking down at his mobile, he had an idea for the present.

 

Perhaps…

 

Their breakfast was delicious. Harry made a very traditional English breakfast, with everything Draco loved, double the amount of eggs and bacon. They shared it on their bed, and Carrie came to steal some food too.

 

“Carina, that’s _my_ birthday breakfast,” Draco scolded her, and Carrie just laughed.

 

“Come on, Papa, I doubt you could eat all this by yourself.”

 

“You’d be surprised at the amount of food a pregnant Draco can eat,” Harry said and got an elbow to his ribs immediately.

 

“I should ground you. _Both_ of you,” Draco said, sneering at his husband and daughter, but they knew it was light-hearted. He was smiling too much for the threats to be taken seriously.

 

When Draco started preparing the house for the party, Harry silently went out. He just needed to buy what he wanted and he would be back soon. Actually, the material gift wasn’t really what Harry wanted to give him, but he had to give him _something_ in front of their friends and family.

 

After Harry bought Draco’s present, the day went on smoothly. He was confident about his _real_ present, and so it went like it was supposed to. They had lunch with their friends and family and danced and talked. The Malfoys didn’t stay for too long – too many _Weasleys_ – but their other friends stayed until mid-afternoon. Draco got many presents, including a very inappropriate one from Pansy – _‘In case you get tired of Potter, honey’_ – and wizarding robes by Carina - midnight blue and embroidered with silver stars; Draco actually cried when he opened the box.  He got books from Hermione, a new wizarding chess board from Ron, at least three bottles of wine from different people – George gave him a _bottle of whine_ because he thought it was meant to be Draco’s – but he paused when he opened Harry’s gift.

 

“A mobile?” Draco asked, his eyebrows hidden behind his fringe. “I don’t know how to use it,” he said, seriously.

 

“Well, I’m going to teach you. It is about time you had one,” Harry said, and Pansy agreed.

 

“Yeah, everybody has one, except your Pureblooded arsehole.”

 

“Language, Pansy!” Draco angry-whispered and Carrie laughed from where she was talking to Teddy, who was at least a head taller than her, blue hair bright like a beacon of light.

 

“I’ve heard worse, Papa. We’ve been to the same school, remember?”

 

Draco just snorted, looking down at his mobile as if thinking, and then he smiled at Harry.

 

“I suppose I can try it,” he said, at least, and Harry kissed the corner of his lips.

 

At night, after they had dinner together, he, Draco and Carina, Harry called Draco to their bedroom.

 

“The mobile was actually just a regular gift I wanted to give you. I’ve… prepared something for you… for _us_ tonight,” Harry said, and Draco cocked his head, interested.

 

“And it is…?”

 

“I’ll take you somewhere for the night. It’s been… too long we’ve had any fun together. Like, _really_ had fun together, with Carina back for all the nights and all,” Harry explained, a smile on his lips. “The night starts in one hour. Let’s take a bath and go.”

 

“Does Carina know…?”

 

“She knows we’re going out for the night. I didn’t tell her _where_ , but she’s not a little kid anymore. I’m pretty sure she knows where we’re going.” Harry smiled. He got closer to Draco and whispered in his ear, holding his hips and pressing his body against Draco’s. “Perhaps you’d like to prepare yourself for the night… Because I’m only going to stop after you pass out from coming.”

 

Harry noticed when Draco’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down his neck as he swallowed. His breath turned heavier and Draco sighed, nodding.

 

“Let’s see if you’re up for the challenge, Potter.”

 

Harry smiled and stepped away, giving Draco time to get ready. He went to the spare bathroom and showered. When he went back to their bedroom to change, Draco was still in the bathroom. Harry put on jeans, a blue jumper and blue Converse shoes. He didn’t want to admit, but he was nervous about what was going to happen. It was stupid, to be nervous about _having sex with one’s husband_. But he _was_ , because he didn’t want to fuck up everything and destroy Draco’s birthday forever.

 

“Dad?” Carina’s voice snapped him out from his own thoughts, and he looked up at her from the bed where he was sitting. “Is it okay if I sleep over at Rosie’s?”

 

“Yeah, honey, no problem,” Harry said, standing up and coming closer to her. “Just don’t stress your aunt and uncle too much.”

 

“I’m an angel, Daddy,” Carina smiled her Slytherin smile, and Harry rolled his eyes affectionately.

 

“Don’t stay up too late.”

 

“I’m an adult, Dad,” Carina reminded him.

 

“You’re still my baby. Don’t stay up too late.” He raised one eyebrow, and she hugged him tightly.

 

“I love you, Dad.”

 

“I love you, too, _Carrie, the jelly._ ”

 

Carina smiled, stepping away just as Draco got out from the bathroom drying his hair with a towel and dressed in a bathrobe.

 

“Papa, is it okay if I sleep over at Rosie’s?” Carina asked Draco because it was agreed from an early age that both fathers should have to agree on something Carina asked.

 

“Yeah, just don’t stress your aunt and uncle. And sleep early.” Draco said, coming closer to them.

 

“Sometimes I think you two are just one person,” Carina said, looking incredulously at both of them.

 

“We are not. Harry just tells you what I would say,” Draco explained as if it was the most absolute truth, and Harry just nodded.

 

“You’re both meant for each other, seriously,” Carina hugged both of them, then Summoned her backpack. “I’m going then. See you tomorrow. I love you both.”

 

“I love you too!” both Harry and Draco said, and Carina just laughed before running downstairs to take the Floo.

 

After that, Draco got dressed and Harry took him to the place he’d carefully picked after hours of scrolling online. It was a very expensive hotel near the beach. He rented a room on the highest floor, with a gorgeous view of the sea. The bed was incredibly big, and the bathtub almost as big as the bed. The lights were dim as they entered the room, and Draco looked at Harry as soon as he closed the door. Harry locked it and cast a Silencing Spell around the room. He carefully put his wand on the bedside table and looked at Draco, as if his eyes could burn his desire on Draco’s skin.

 

“Take off your clothes. Spread yourself on the bed. I want to see you,” Harry ordered, and he watched as Draco decided to question him or not, but smiled a little when his husband started to take off his shirt and trousers.

 

Draco was beautiful. Even after his thirties, he was still lean and soft in all the good places. Harry felt his mouth water as Draco walked slowly to the bed. Harry watched him intently, his long legs, rosy lips and nipples, beautiful fingers and slightly hard cock. Even the scar on his lower stomach was beautiful to Harry’s eyes. Draco lay down on the mattress as a cat would, stomach down, and raised his arse, spreading his legs and exposing himself shamelessly.

 

Harry was fast to take off his own clothes. He kneeled behind Draco, and held his breath when he noticed Draco had prepared himself in the bath. His pink hole was moist and stretched, and Harry couldn’t think as he closed his mouth around it. Draco moaned softly and Harry was motivated to go on. He pressed his wet tongue into his hole, circling the puckered skin with the tip of his tongue, pressing saliva inside the hole and sucking on it unabashedly. Draco was moving his hips against his face, moaning louder and louder, his pucker pulsing around Harry’s tongue, saliva dripping down his chin.

 

“Harry… Please…!” Draco moaned, and Harry stopped what he was doing, just because he wanted to do _more_. He flipped Draco so he had his stomach up, and before Draco could ask anything, Harry was on his sensitive nipples, and Draco actually screamed when Harry sucked on one, _hard_. Draco spread his legs obscenely wide, hugging Harry with them, pressing his own chest to Harry’s mouth. Harry held Draco’s wrists against the bed and suckled on his nipples, first one, and then the other, until they were both hard, reddened nubs. He circled one of them with his tongue and got one hand down between Draco’s legs.

 

“How many fingers did you put here?” Harry asked, and Draco took a while to answer, trying to gather himself.

 

“Ah… Three… Three fingers…”

 

“Hmm… You want it to burn, then?” Harry asking, pressing two of his fingers inside, and Draco moaned loud and hoarse, moving his arse against Harry’s fingers. It was wet inside, but not as much on the outside, so Harry knew he couldn’t put his cock there yet without a little more lube, but his fingers were fair play. He scissored them, moving them in and out as he moved his tongue on Draco nipples. He could feel his husband’s body trembling all over from the pleasure, his entrance pressing his fingers together, making the channel impossibly tight. Harry couldn’t wait to be in there.

 

“Harry… Please… Just do it…” Draco begged, and Harry couldn’t wait anymore. He wandlessly conjured some lube, and prepared him with three fingers, his mouth working on his neck and chest. Draco’s cock was incredibly hard, just as Harry’s, and dripped pre-come over his stomach, leaving a sticky trail under the tip.

 

Harry used the lube on his hand to coat his cock, and instead of fucking Draco right there, he sat down, pulling Draco onto his lap, Draco’s back pressing onto his chest. Draco didn’t even question him. Without Harry actually asking for it, Draco grabbed the base of Harry’s cock and sank down on him, up to the base, and moaned aloud at the sensation. Harry grunted against Draco’s shoulder, his cock suddenly engulfed in the tight, hot channel. He bit Draco’s neck as Draco’s hands gripped his hair, pulling the strands as he started to move up and down.

 

With one shaking hand, Harry held Draco’s cock and started to move his wrist in the rhythm of the pounding of his cock. His other hand went up, thumb and forefinger pinching one reddened nipple and rolling the nub between them. Draco let out a desperate scream, his whole body trembling with pleasure, eyes turning inside his eyelids. It happened so fast Harry didn’t quite believe it. Suddenly, Draco was trashing over him, his hand grabbing Harry’s hair furiously as his cock spurted white strings of come all over himself.

 

Harry didn’t stop. He grabbed Draco’s hips, fingers pressing into his soft flesh, guiding him through his orgasm. After a while, Draco stopped, breathing heavily. Harry touched him by his hips, easing his cock from Draco’s arse and moving his husband the other way around, so now, Draco was facing him. Draco opened his eyes, looking straight into Harry’s, and kissed him deeply, breathing hard through his nose in between kisses. Harry kissed as hard as he got, one of his hands moving to cup one of his arse cheeks, the other one hugging him by his nape. It was a messy, aggressive kiss, but at the same time, so very emotional. Harry swallowed Draco’s moans, and suddenly, Draco leaned away, pressing onto his lap once more.

 

“Again, Harry… Fuck me again… Fill me up again with your cock…”

 

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He lined up his cock to Draco’s entrance one more, and slid inside easily, grunting with pleasure. It was hot and tight and slick. Harry had to breath a little before starting to move so he wouldn’t come immediately. Draco, on the other hand, didn’t care about it. He started to bounce on Harry’s lap as soon and Harry grabbed him by his hips. It was intense, and Harry couldn’t look at Draco’s face, otherwise he would come. Draco held him by his shoulders, pressing his own chest to Harry’s face, and Harry leaned him down just a little so he could suck on Draco’s nipples from this position, his tongue circling the hard nub and his cheeks hollowing as he suckled on one, and then, on the other.

 

“Harry… Oh, Merlin… _Harry_ …! I’m going to come, I’m going- _Oh_ , fuck me, fuck me, _fuck me_ …!” Draco’s head tilted back, his mouth open on a silent moan, his eyes closed. He was trembling so hard, his cock once more spurting hot liquid over his and Harry’s body. Harry held him tighter and pounded into him even harder, his eyes fixed on Draco’s face as his own orgasm took over him. He filled him up with hot come, his head falling on Draco’s shoulder, the pleasure so intense his mind went blank.

 

After a few seconds, he felt strong enough to raise his head, and Draco was breathing heavily, but smiling.

 

“I liked this gift better,” Draco said, and Harry smiled at him.

 

“I’m pretty sure you’re going to love all the gifts I’m going to give you today. Happy birthday, pretty kitty.”

 

Draco smiled wider and kissed Harry sweetly on the lips. He then looked into Harry’s eyes again, one eyebrow raised.

 

“Are you getting hard… _again?_ ” he asked, moving his arse over Harry’s lap. His cock was, indeed, getting harder even though he hadn’t pulled out yet.

 

“Are you ready to have your third gift?” Harry asked, and Draco kissed him, purring like a cat.

 

“My favourite gift is _you_ , Potter. _You_.”

 

 

**~fin**

 


End file.
